


Dinner, Drinking, and Destruction

by Young_Writing_Robin1701



Series: Love Sick [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Domesticated, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony is in Denial, Ups and Downs, hidden love, love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Writing_Robin1701/pseuds/Young_Writing_Robin1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen after a fight, that Tony forgot ton tell his girlfriend about? Would it start the seed of love between two Avenger teammates?</p><p>Tony reacts to devastating news after he goes into a fight in Downtown Manhattan. Will Steve Rogers be his savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Drinking, and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/gifts).



> This is my very first fanfiction and I hope it will become highly successful. I also hope to post a chapter every two-three days.

Love Sick: Chapter One: Dinner, Drinking, and Destruction. 

I was sitting down in the shower under the warm stream of water coming down from the shower head. The white marble stained with red, dyeing the water as it cascaded down to the silver drain. The crimson liquid was not mine but my lover’s. 

My lover…he is currently laying lifeless in a SHIELD Medical bed, private room. His lifeless body was pale, paler than a white apple blossom blooming in the early spring. Faded scars from cuts littered his face. Bruises were forming every which way. His head wrapped in a clean white gauze. All the way around his head. I was forced home by our friends. I had been sitting his room holding his cold hand for unknown amount of hours. I still wore the clothing that had his blood on it. 

They now lie in a pile right outside the shower’s glass doors. The tears that I now shed are invisible with the clear water. The salty liquid would than mix with the iron enriched liquid and then down into the awaiting drain to never be seen again. 

How did this all start? The memory was, and still is, a fresh wound. It started about two weeks ago when the team was all eating a cooked meal, cooked by of course myself as I was the only one who could cook more than just toast and tea and NOT burn anything else. I chuckled at that thought.  
** *LS* **  
“JARVIS, could you inform every one that dinner is ready?” I asked the AI of the Avenger’s tower  
“Of course, Captain” he replied back in his polite British accent  
“Thank you” I stated as I placed the plates in their respective spots  
“No problem, Captain Rogers” I had given up on asking JARVIS to call me Steve and not Captain Rogers, atlas the AI was stubborn, just like his creator. 

Heavy footsteps were heard heading rapidly towards my location, the dining room. A long blonde headed guy came bounding in wearing nothing but silver armour and a red cape, his muscles bulging as he moved the chair under his grip. He placed his silver hammer, the Mjolnir, down by his seat. I smirked at that motion, rule number twenty two, there are no weapons on the table. 

“This feast smells most delicious Steven!” he boomed  
“Thank you Thor.” I replied back as I paced the final dish on the table in the centre

Next followed was a man and woman who were discussing the topic of teas and poisons, such a deadly combination. The man wore a blue button up shirt that was tucked into his dark blue jeans, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He pulled out the chair that was directly across from and already seated Thor. Then woman reeked of danger, her black skintight jump suit showed everything yet she still was able to hold and hide a large amount of weapons on her person.

“Her you go Natasha” the man held out for her  
“Thank you Bruce” she replied with a smile  
“I presume you do have weapons on you.” I stated more than asked her  
She nodded in acknowledgement “I promise last night won’t repeat” she replied

I went back to the memory of last night when she had placed her live stun gun on the table without me noticing, she had leaned on it in the middle of the meal and had stunned Tony. One minute he was making a snarky comment about how the green beans Jolly Green Giant was The Hulk’s accepted brother, then that’s when he started shaking and fell down to the floor. Of course Clint and Natasha were laughing; Bruce had the decency to hide his smirk with his cup. Thor quickly got up and had thought Tony was having a heart attack…poor guy. 

The memory ended when I heard the grate to the vent slid open in the hall. The agile archer elegantly climbed out from it, placing the grate back and walked in. He held his bow, but no quiver. 

“Clint, rule number twenty two” I reminded the archer  
“Yeah yeah, I know. Rule twenty two, I remember” he muttered  
“If you remembered you would not be a repeat offender” I stated, which earned a snicker from Dr. Banner  
Clint sat down next to Bruce, placing his bow on the back of the chair. I noticed the head of the table’s chair was empty, it was directly across from me.  
“JARVIS, where is he?” I asked the AI  
“Sir is currently in the elevator, five, four, three, two, one.” Stated JARVIS 

The elevator binged, the glass doors slid open and walked out a man hunched over a STARKpad. He was typing furiously on the glass. He wore an AC/DC band shirt with light blue jeans. There was an oil smudge on his left cheek. 

“Smells delicious” he stated and sat down in his seat  
“Thank you Tony” I replied with a grimace at his attire

The seating arrangement was specific; seeing as Tony owned the tower he sat at the head of the table, since I cooked most of the meals I sat directly across from him on the other side. Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor all chose their own seats.  
I lifted up my fork to start eating the lasagna when a glint caught out of my corner of my eye.

“Tony, do you have work with you?” I asked  
“No…” he stated sheepishly  
“JARVIS, disable his STARKpad” I ordered  
“Right away Captain. Sir’s STARKpad has been disabled” replied JARVIS  
“Thank you JARVIS” I replied  
“Of course, Captain”  
“What the he-“Tony began  
“Language” I interrupted him  
“What gives J, you’re supposed to be on my side” Tony humphed  
“With all due respect sir, I do not wish to go onto Captain Rogers’ bad side. As I recalled no one messes with his rules and you did in fact break rule twenty one.” JARVIS replied  
Tony grumbled at the AI but went back to eating his meal in silence.

“This feast is mightily delicious, fit for a king Steven!” boomed Thor  
“Thank you Thor” I smiled at his compliment  
“Good doctor, do you not agree?” Thor asked  
“I agree Thor, this is delicious. And I am glad you did not make it from the frozen section, unlike our friend over there” Bruce stated as he motioned towards Clint  
“I have been meaning to ask you, where did you learn to cook?” Natasha asked  
“Well, my mother was sick often and so I would be the one who would do all the cooking, and cleaning, and housework.” I replied, tears threatened to shed as I looked back on the memory  
The table was silent for a few minutes when the Avenger’s alarm sounded. Everyone stood up, on the wall behind me, Director Fury came on the interactive screen.  
“Avengers, there are robotic humanoids terrorising downtown Manhattan’s New York Transit Museum, they are stealing priceless exhibits and artifacts, please minimal property damage. Potential Code Green. Fury out.” The screen went blank  
“You heard him team, let’s move out. Meet at the quinjet in five minutes.” I stated 

Thor, and Bruce went and gathered the two plastic storage containers filled with food from the pantry. It had written in green “Code Green”. They then followed Natasha and Clint to the elevator. Thor would then carry the containers to the jet, while Bruce gathered a duffle bag. Clint and Natasha went down to the armory, while Tony went down to his workshop to get his suit. 

I quickly went to gather the plates and foods.

“Captain, I will handle this” JARVIS stated  
“JARVIS, you had to clean up dinner last night as well, and the night before that. It would not be fair for you to have to do it again.” I replied  
“Captain Rogers, Manhattan needs you. Go. It is alright, I got this.” JARVIS responded  
“Thank you JARVIS” I replied back  
“Good luck Captain, and please be safe” I thought I heard a hint of concern in the AI’s voice  
“Of course JARVIS.” I replied back and left for my suit and shield in the armory  
By the time I had my suit on and my shield, everyone was in the jet waiting for me. Hawkeye was in the pilot seat while everyone was strapped in.  
“Ready to depart in thirty seconds. JARVIS open hangar doors” Hawkeye stated as the door closed shut  
“You are cleared for takeoff” JARVIS replied  
“Does everyone have their comms in?” I asked  
“Affirmative” came the group  
“Take off in five, four, three, two…punch it!”  
The jet zoomed off into the night sky. The stars shinned brightly in the night sky, yet they were hard to see in the distance as the jet made its way Downtown Manhattan.  
“Drop zone is approaching in three, two, one” Hawkeye stated

I jumped out the door, I placed my hands by my sides, and I sped like a bullet to the ground. I quickly grabbed my shield, placed it under me, and smashed into the grass. Creating a small crater. I stood up and placed my shield on my arms. I stood in front of the museum, the scene was chaotic. Police cars were blocking the front steps, their light reflecting off of the walls of the surrounding buildings. I quickly ran up and climbed on top of a police car. 

“Set a perimeter, and evacuate all civilians from the area.” I stated  
The police drew their guns.  
“Why should we listen to you?” he asked

De ja vu moment, haven’t they learned in the Battle of New York, which literally just took place not a week ago? I thought to myself I guess I will have to show them, again. 

“This is why” I stated

I flung my shield out towards an incoming wave of the robots, it decapitated five, while one grabbed onto it. It ran up and flung my own shield at me. I caught it, spun around and sliced the robot in half with it. Another tried to sneak up on me, I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I then spun quickly around and punched the robot in the face, his head flew off. It fell hard to the concrete ground.  
I placed the shield on my back and turned to the cops. 

They quickly went into action. The supervisor yelled out commands for setting up a perimeter and evacuating people.  
In back flipped off of the cruiser and sprinted to where Black Window was throwing knives into the heads of some of the robots, which caused them to explode.

“Ironman make sure none of them get out of the perimeter. Hawkeye, make sure that any that sneak up on us are hit. Thor you handle the back of the museum, Widow, you are with me. Bruce, I will let you know if it is a Code Green.” 

The Avengers went to work and destroyed all of the robots with minimal property damage and injuries; however, Tony did have a power failure in his suit when he flew in front of an electrified arrow Hawkeye had shot. Luckily it wasn't Code Green. 

We walked onto the communal floor and went our separate ways; I walked into the kitchen to find the kitchen was spotless and the dishes were finished, the dining table was cleared. 

“Thank you again JARVIS” I beamed  
“You are welcome Captain. Oh, sir, Miss Potts is in your workshop waiting for you. She seems distressed” JARVIS spoke  
“Tell her I am on my way” Tony replied

I went up the elevator to my floor. I had made a quick stop in the armory on the way up to my floor.  
I walked in to the pristine white bathroom, striped from my clothing and placed the soiled clothes into the laundry basket that I would take down to the laundry room in the morning. I stepped in the shower to wash off the dirt and sweat from the fight. After about fifteen minutes I stepped out and dressed in my sleeping pants, I normally slept shirtless. I climbed under the satin sheets that Tony insisted that I get. 

“JARVIS, please dim the lights.” I asked  
JARVIS dimmed the lights to where it was dark enough to sleep but light enough where I could see.  
“Good night JARVIS”  
“Good night Captain” replied JARVIS  
** *LS* **  
“Babe!” I beamed as I walked into the workshop

She turned around in her six inch heels and held a frown on her face.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me” she stated harshly  
“You didn’t say you were going out to fight! You only care about yourself! What if something happened to you?! Hmm?” she asked  
“It won’t happen again” I stated sheepishly  
“That’s what you said last time! You have been somewhere else, you have been reckless all since they came in! I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You no longer love me. I love someone else, at least he cares about what happens if he is gone and what would it cause with others! Good bye Tony, we're through.” She stated harshly and left the workshop

Her words stung like a bee’s sting. What hurt the most was that she never cried and her voice never faltered.

“Are you alright sir?” JARVIS asked me  
“Yes…I am fine. I just need some fresh air and a drink” I stated as I made way to the elevator

I stopped at the kitchen to get some alcohol, I opted to just drink from the entire bottle of rum.  
I had downed half the bottle before making it to the elevator before I started to blank out.  
** *LS* **  
The lights turned on full brightness, which caused me to wake up abruptly.  
“What is the matter JARVIS” I asked  
“You are needed on the roof. Miss Potts ended the relationship, and sir has been drinking... He is currently on the edge of the helipad.” JARVIS stated with concern  
I quickly ran out of my bedroom, JARVIS already had my door and the elevator doors open. 

“Full speed JARVIS, I can handle the G-Force” I yelled

JARVIS sped the elevator to its capability and to his as well. Normally it would take several minutes to reach the roof, it took five seconds. I bolted out of the elevator before the doors slid open fully. 

“Tony!” I yelled

The man who stood at the edge of the helipad turned around. He had tears streaming down his face and held an empty bottle in his right hand.

“Step away from the edge. Please” 

Tony looked back to the edge and then back to me and then back to the edge. It looked like he was about to consider his options.

“Please Tony” I said

It was strained and I noticed I had tears streaming down my face, which I hadn’t before. Tony sat down a little away from the edge and laid down crying. His sobs where heard, echoing off the buildings. I quickly ran to him and scoped him up onto my chest. He silently snuggled into my neck.  
He quietly fell asleep. I carried him down to his room, with the help of JARVIS of course. I placed Tony in his large bed. Made sure that he alright, the lights were turned off, and went back to sleep. I HAD ASKED JARVIS to notify me if anything happens. I send good night to the AI and hoped that I could actually get some sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment, and share! I would love to hear some ideas! email me at youngrobin.1701@gmail.com


End file.
